Holy Roman Empire's Return
by Canadianotaku2001
Summary: HRE returns and wants to see Italy but what happens when he finds out Italy's actually a guy and not the sweet girl who was the love of his life? Rated Teen because Romano may or may not show up and anything can happen!
1. Chapter 1

**This'll end up being like 3 chapters but whatever! This one will actually get finished! Maybe. Idk how I'm gonna end it. Now for the drama to begin!**

**•••**

A man in a black cape and black cap walked up to Austria's door and knocked. The door opened and Austria's face went from 'what the hell?' To shock to excitement. "Holy Rome is that you? We all thought you were... You were dead."

"Yes it is me. Where is Italy?" The first person Holy Rome wanted to see after coming back home was the 'girl' of his dreams, Italy.

"Holy Rome, Italy moved away years ago."

"Where is she now?"

Austria grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote down a town and address. "H- uh Italy lives here now." Austria stopped himself from saying he because he thought it would be best if HRE found out for himself.

"Thank you, Austria."

•••

"Ve~ Germany! Germany!" Italy exclaimed while he ran up to the German.

"What is it, Italy?" Germany asked when Italy stopped.

"I just wanted to say hi! Ve~"

"Hello. Who's that letter from?" Germany pointed to an envelope in Italy's hand.

"It says it's from Austria!"

"Have you read it yet?"

"Nope! I wanted to read it with you!" Italy opened the envelope and read a letter that said.

_Italy, I'd like to inform you that someone very important to you has visited me today and wishes to see you. I gave him your address and he will be very happy and slightly shocked, I think both of you will be. I would like to request that you don't have any visitors in your home when he gets there due to the importance of this situation. Just so you know that when you see him it is not a dream and he is really there._

"I wonder who it could be? I better go home now then! Bye, Germany!" Italy skipped off. Germany just waved.

•••

A couple hours after Italy got home there was a knock on the door. "Ve~? Oooh Austria's visitor is here! That was quick!"

When Italy opened the door there stood Holy Rome. "Oh sorry, sir. I must have the wrong address. You wouldn't happen to know Italy's address would you?"

"Holy Rome?" Italy opened his eyes for once because of the surprise. But right after he did tears filled his eyes. "Holy Rome! It really is you!"

"I'm sorry but am I supposed to know you?" At that comment Italy's tears of joy turned to tears of sadness and started falling down on his blue suit.

"H-holy Rome, I'm I-Italy..." And here is HRE's shock.

•••

**How did you like the first chapter? Let me know in a lovely review. Don't forget to fav and follow! Canadianotaku2001 out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back so soon! New chapter yay!**

**Italy: Ve~ I think my reaction wasn't right!**

**HRE: Why Italy?! Why?!**

**You two shut up its story time!**

**•••**

"I-Italy? Don't lie to me! You're not my sweet Italy! She's a girl!"

"Holy Rome! I finally get to see you again! And you won't even believe I'm me!" Italy was now on his knees. "Holy Rome! It's me!"

"Why are you still lying to me?!"

•••

Romano had to return some things to Veneziano. He pulled up to Veneziano's in his black car and saw a man in a black cape standing at his brother's door. "So this bastard that made my brother cry for so long came back, did he?" Romano said to himself as he got out of his car.

"Venaziano!" Romano called across the yard from the sidewalk. Veneziano and HRE turned their heads towards the Italian. 'So it is that bastard.' Romano thought to himself.

Holy Rome recognized Romano after a moment. He had met Italy's older brother a few times before he left to go to war. "Romano?" He asked.

"Damn right! Why is my fratello crying?!" Romano said angrily.

"He's your brother?" Holy Rome was genuinely confused. Romano face palmed.

"That's f*cking North Italy, bastard!"

"North Italy's a girl though."

"No that bastard, Austria, thought he was a girl and made him wear dresses!"

Holy Roman Empire just thought 'What?' And then it all made sense.

•••

**Sorry for the short chapter I just thought this was a good ending spot.**


End file.
